From the Cutting Room Floor
by Sinnocence.Net
Summary: Ever wondered what happened with our two favorite characters, Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky between episodes? Well, inside is a growing collection of their loverly interactions starting from "Quinn Misses the Mark" up to "Chasing Zoey". Canon...mostly...
1. Kiss, the Second

**Author's Note:** _Yes, finally! I have posted "From the Cutting Room Floor..."! Oh and technically, there _is _supposed to be an ellipse after the title, but FF. net is homosexual and won't allow me to do that... ANYWAY, like it says in my profile/summary, this ficcie is made up of missing moments and deleted scenes between Logan and Quinn on the show. All of them take place in between episodes. For example, this first one is between "Quinn Misses the Mark" and "Walk-A-Thon". They all tend to be short, but I hope you guys like 'em anyway!_

* * *

**KISS, THE SECOND**

Several glass test tubes and beakers lay out before her, all bubbling with some form of hot liquid. A small wisp of smoke rose from the vial that contained an orange substance, and quickly dissipated right before Quinn's expressionless face.

Sighing, she brought her elbow up on the glass table and propped a cheek against the palm of her hand. Quinn just couldn't understand this at all. ­_Why_ weren't any of her Quinnventions turning out right?

Without warning, a flash of a certain jerky and obnoxious, yet…_sweet_ and _sensitive_ Logan Reese resurfaced at the back of her mind. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. _It doesn't make any sense… Why would Logan be nice to me? And why did I KISS him?_

This was the more pressing question, but she had come no closer to figuring out the answer than she had two days ago and it was definitely affecting her. Instead of actually paying attention in class, raising her hand and sometimes stepping in for the teacher, Quinn often allowed her focus to wander elsewhere, trying to unravel the mystery that was her life.

To make matters worse, things were just as odd with Logan. Even though they weren't the best of friends, the unresolved tension between them was unbearable. During lunchtime, they both had simply taken to ignoring each other, though the situation was eating away at them inside. And that was the _last_ thing Quinn wanted to admit.

The sixteen-year-old gave another sigh as she rose from her sitting position. Crossing the room in even strides, Quinn opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a Blix. Just as she uncapped the bottle and began to drink from it, a soft knock sounded from the door.

"Quinn?"

And there in the open doorway, stood Logan. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and he was cautiously examining her, as if she would slam the door in his face right then…which actually wasn't the furthest thing from Quinn's mind.

"Uh…" she smoothly began. Quinn mentally slapped herself. _I can't even_ speak_ anymore…_

But it didn't matter. Logan seemed determined. "We need to talk."

There was a dead silence as Quinn's mind raced a mile a minute. His eyes locked with hers and there seemed to be a sort of plea in that deep chocolate brown. Logan was confused too.

"Okay," Quinn reluctantly said. "Come in."

He did so, closing the door behind him. For quite some time, they stood at opposite ends of the room, pointedly staring at anything except each other. Finally though, Logan gave a cough as he let his bag fall to the floor and took a hesitant seat on the edge of Zoey's bed.

Quinn settled herself on the couch, trying to seem nonchalant, but knew she was visibly shaking. Just as she was about to speak—

"You look nice."

The statement came from absolutely nowhere, but the both of them still flushed all the same; Logan, more so than Quinn.

"I do?" She shifted uncomfortably, pulling at her blouse.

"W-well… you know," he stammered. "Yeah… since you look like yourself now…" Logan trailed off awkwardly, once again avoiding eye contact.

In spite of the uneasiness, his compliment made Quinn smile just the slightest bit. "Thanks." She adjusted her glasses and asked a question she already knew the answer to: "So…what did you want to talk about?"

Logan sighed, as if trying to find the right words to say. Suddenly, he rose from his seat and began pacing about. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking about me, but I know that what I'm thinking about _you_ is…really, really… different." He took another seat, this time, next to her on the couch. "And I'm confused about it! I mean, I can't even flirt with girls anymore! And let me tell you something: Logan Reese _always_ flirts with girls!"

At this, Quinn raised her eyebrows, but remained silent. Logan was far from finished.

"Not only that, I haven't been thinking straight. My mind's all…confused! And I feel so weird! I mean, we _kissed!_" Logan restlessly emphasized this with his arms. "It was strange and different and I think that I kinda wanna do it again!"

As soon as these words left his mouth, Logan clammed up immediately. He seemed to be replaying the last sentence within his mind, reassuring himself that it was actually said.

On the other hand, Quinn first focused on the fact that he had actually mentioned The Kiss. This was indeed the first time it had been brought up since that eventful day. However, what Logan had said _after_ that was completely unexpected. _"What?"_

Logan had no answer for her. Instead, he chose to look Quinn straight in the eyes, slightly afraid of her reaction. Quinn gazed back at him, desperately wanting to voice her thoughts, but that was when they both realized they were _far_ too close for comfort. She took notice of the sparse blonde strands in his hair, while he began to count the number of freckles placed upon the pale skin of her face.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, Logan and Quinn were kissing once again. Both of them would later agree that this was even better than the first. Quinn loved the way she felt when he would hold her face so gently and Logan couldn't help but inwardly shiver at the way Quinn kissed him.

When they finally broke apart, there was less confusion… and yet, still more to come. Deep down, this was what they both wanted, but could the match be any stranger? Because seriously, Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky?

Quinn abruptly cleared her throat. "Zoey…and Lola... They'll be back soon."

Logan stood. "Right, I… guess I'll just go then…" He turned, retrieving up his bag from the floor, but then he reversed himself. "You wanna maybe… meet later?"

She stared at the boy in front of her, knowing that this _thing_ between them, whatever it was, had to be going somewhere. So she nodded. "Yeah, okay."

His worried face broke out into an easy smile. "Cool. Behind the math building, after dinner?"

She laughed breathlessly. "Sure."

Once again, Logan seemed hesitant, but he pushed his fear aside and took a bold step forward, kissing Quinn on the lips. It was short, but still just as sweet. He opened the door and began to leave, tossing a grin over his shoulder. "See yah."

"Bye," she softly replied, watching him go.

As Logan turned a corner and became out of sight, Quinn collapsed on the couch once more, staring at the ceiling above. _This should be interesting…_

* * *

**The OTHER Author's Note:** _So...good? bad? awful? terrible? Go ahead and leave a review. You know that the forces of the Zoey 101 fanfiction gods command you... (ominous music) All right, I'm stopping that now. Anyway, if you liked, stay tuned. If you didn't...do it anyway! It just might get better! _

_-Sin_


	2. Library Escapades

**Author's Note:**_ Holy. Crap. First of all, lemme thank all of you awesomely awesome people who reviewed the first chapter of this story. Thanks so much! You're...awesomely awesome people! XD Seriously, I squeed for like two minutes straight from all the positive feedback. Unfortunately, I don't feel that this next chapter is a good follow-up. Don't worry, I'll update soon and give you all something better to read..._

* * *

**LIBRARY ESCAPADES**

Setting down her textbook, Quinn decided that she needed a break. Her keen eyes swept over the other tables of the PCA library, taking note that they were all bare and studentless. _Who can blame them?_ Quinn thought miserably. _Everyone just wants to hang out and have fun, not stay inside and repeatedly bash their skulls against a metaphoric wall…_

"Urgh, I _need_ to do this," she determinately said, straightening her posture. "I will pass that history mid-term with flying colors!" With that, she delved into her notes, comparing them with excerpts from the book.

Ten minutes later, Quinn found her eyes repeatedly drooping. She rested her head against the flat surface of the table and groaned with agony. "Theses dates are going to drive me nuts…" she mumbled, allowing her itching eyes to close at last.

As Quinn drifted in and out of consciousness, she became increasingly aware of a very sweet and familiar smell. She lifted her head a few inches and groggily thought, _Is that…?_

But as her vision cleared, she sat straight up in disbelief. "Logan?!"

"Hey, babe," he greeted, settling himself in the nearest seat. "I brought you something."

In a considerably happier mood, Quinn gave him a confused smile. "What? Oh, Logan, you didn't have to…" But she broke off as he silently presented her with a bouquet of bright yellow tulips.

"What are these for?" she breathlessly asked, as he pushed the flowers into her hands.

Logan shrugged. "I dunno. For being you?" He gave her a grin in return. "Plus, I haven't seen you around in awhile. You're always in the library, torturing yourself."

"I am not!" Quinn playfully argued, taking in the sweet aroma of the tulips. "I just…want to make sure I pass is all."

But she knew it was true. Almost every waking moment of the past three days was spent cramming more and more information in her brain, information concerning several wars, presidents, and peace agreements. It wasn't until then that Quinn realized she hadn't spent much time with Logan lately.

What's more was how she still found it strange that she _wanted_ to spend time with him, but the truth was Logan made her so incredibly happy, and she enjoyed that. No matter how unexpected their relationship was, they both knew they had something here.

"I don't even know why you're worrying. You know everything!" Logan said, gesturing towards her schoolwork.

Quinn smiled as she laid the flowers across her books. "Except history. I never found it too useful. I mean, who _needs_ history? I don't; I'm a scientist. Formations of countries, emperors, indigenous groups of the United States? History is pointless to me! It also makes my head hurt." She stubbornly crossed her arms.

He gave a laugh, unable to take his eyes off of her. "Maybe this'll make you feel better," Logan said, his voice softening as he leaned inward, giving her a gentle kiss.

It only lasted a few seconds, but Quinn marveled at the fact that Logan was somehow able to erase all of the worries from her brain in an instant. When she kissed him, it was like the rest of the world just melted away. "Mmm… I dunno if I I'm fully cured just yet," she said, a devious smile across her face.

Picking up on her hint, Logan wasted no time in recapturing her lips. The couple spent the next several minutes tangled up in each other, and it would have lasted even longer if Quinn had not suddenly pulled back, gasping.

"Oh, my God!" she cried, suddenly remembering her situation. "What time is it?"

"Uh, one twenty-three," Logan uncertainly answered, checking his watch. "Why?"

Quinn shrieked, jumping up from the table. "I need to go take my history mid-term!" She attempted to gather up all of her books, note cards and papers, but failed and settled on taking her backpack and a pencil instead.

"TalktoyoulaterpromiseBYE!" Quinn babbled, dashing out of the library and leaving Logan to wonder what she had actually said, but it wasn't long before she came racing back into view, giving him one last kiss. "I love you," she shyly said before reversing herself once more and hightailing it to her history class.

--

An hour and a half later, Quinn strolled the walks of the campus, a certain bounce in her step. She had just exited her history class and could only focus on the fact that she had _aced _the mid-term. Not a single question was left blank as Quinn recalled basically everything she had studied.

_I win,_ Quinn gleefully thought as she entered her dorm building. _Take _that_, history!_

Weaving through the hallways, she couldn't help but think of Logan and his utter sweetness. _I didn't even think he would remember,_ she said to herself, referring to the yellow tulips.

Quinn came to a sudden stop in front of her dorm room, remembering that in her hurry to get to class, she hadn't been able to take the flowers from the library table. Her shoulders slumped. _Oh, I am the worst!_ She quickly turned and began to head in the direction of the library in hopes that the tulips would still be there.

But before she could get any farther, the dorm room door opened to reveal the one and only Zoey Brooks. "Quinn, hey! C'mere for a second." With a smile, the blonde pulled Quinn into their dorm room, ignoring all protests.

Lola Martinez was also present and much to Quinn's surprise, she was currently handling the very same yellow tulips. The only difference now was that they had been put into a glass vase. "Heya, Quinn. Do you know where these came from?" She held up the flowers, her face expectant.

"Uh, no," Quinn said, nervously placing her backpack on the floor. "Where did you find them?"

Zoey shrugged, striding over to Lola. "They were just sitting in this vase on the table. We don't know how they got here."

"We thought they were yours," Lola commented, placing them on the table once more. "These _are _your favorite, right?"

Quinn frighteningly moved her eyes between her two roommates, knowing that she and Logan could possibly be exposed. Devising a quick plan, she stepped forward, tightly hugging the two girls. "Oh, you guys! I know what's going on here!"

"Uh…what?" Zoey said, confusingly accepting Quinn's embrace.

"Yeah, what?" Lola added, looking just as bewildered as Zoey.

Quinn stepped back and righted herself. "You don't have to pretend anymore! I _know_ you guys bought those flowers for me because I've been stressing so much this week. Aw, I love you guys!" She pulled the two girls into another loving hold.

Over Quinn's shoulders, Zoey and Lola exchanged a look of utter perplexity.

"But we didn't—"

"Quinn, you're—"

But Quinn wasn't listening anymore. She had already settled herself on the couch, leaning forward to take in the flowers' scent for a second time. Another image of Logan crossed her mind and she grinned widely, knowing that she was so lucky to have him and that she had salvaged their secret for yet another day.

* * *

**The OTHER Author's Note: **_Yeah, I know we all find it hard to believe that Quinn would have academic trouble, but she's gotta have a weakness _somewhere_, right? (silence) Eh... So anyways, I felt that Logan and Quinn deserved some more sweet fluffiness in between "Walk-A-Thon" and "Vince is Back" (which is when this takes place, BTW), hence the flowers. It actually took me about three rewrites to get all of this down and satisfactory enough to post. Blergh. _

_Okay, so that's the end of this A/N. Review honestly. :)_

_-Sin_


	3. The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**_ Heya, fanfiction-reading people! Well, here I am with an update that was hopefully better than the last. Thanks to all who reviewed. You make me so incredibly happy! So...you should keep doing it. Lol. Oh and also, this chapter takes place between "Vince is Back" and "Dinner for Two Many." Enjoy!_

* * *

**THE GREEN-EYED MONSTER**

Logan Reese peered through the treetops above him where the California sun was peeking through, twinkling almost. _Man, _he angrily thought._ Why didn't James and Michael show?_

"It's the perfect day to shoot some hoops and they flaked!" Logan muttered, flopping down on a bench. "Urgh! Made me walk all the way to the courts for nothing…" He absentmindedly began to spin the basketball in his hands.

Still a bit peeved, he greeted a passing PCA student every now and again with a tilt of the head and a "Sup?" One of them however, stopped directly in front of him.

Logan's eyes traveled upwards and there stood a blonde bombshell, hands on hips. "Hey, Logan." She gave a wink and twirled a strand of her shining hair.

"Oh," Logan said, surprised. "Hi…" He paused, trying to remember her name. "Kristen?"

"Kirsten," she corrected, not seeming too offended. "But close enough!"

With that, Kirsten plopped right down next to him and smiled. "You looked a bit lonely. Thought I might change that."

"Yeah, well…" Logan trailed off, feeling slightly uncomfortable. A quick image of a certain bespectacled brunette (who just happened to be his girlfriend that no one knew about) flashed through his mind. "I was just…resting…" he lamely fibbed.

"Hmm," Kirsten murmured, showing no real interest. Instead, she moved slightly closer to him, almost to the point where their knees were touching. "You busy this Saturday?"

Sensing a problem, Logan quickly answered, "Yeah, sorry. Um, got things to do that…day, you know…"

She wasn't abashed. "What about Sunday?"

Logan heavily sighed. _This is gonna be harder than I thought…_

Meanwhile, several joyous exclamations could be heard from Quinn Pensky as she exited her advanced physics class. In fact, it took almost all of the energy she had to not break out into song.

_I did it, I did it!_ she happily thought. _I finally figured out how to expand the range on my zap watch!_

Quinn glanced down at her left wrist, admiring the Quinnvention strapped to it. She began to mentally calculate all the necessary formulas that she would later use once she reached her dorm room.

Needless to say, she found herself rather distracted as she noticed Logan, her current (and secret) boyfriend, exchanging words with a _blonde_ of all people.

Feeling a surge of jealousy rise within her, Quinn hurriedly side-stepped several people until she reached the grass and inconspicuously hid behind a large oak that was nearest the bench. She arrived just in time to hear:

"Oh, I dunno. Sunday's pretty busy for me, too…" said Logan, edging away from the girl.

"Logan," the blonde whined. "Don't you _wanna_ go out with me?"

Quinn's eyes widened at this and she immediately began to twist the circular frame on her zap watch. _Oh you just wait, missy!_ she vengefully thought as the watch began to light up red and slightly beep. Peeking around the tree, she carefully aimed before a thin red laser shot directly from her wrist to the blonde's left shoulder.

"Ow! What was that?!" the girl cried out, causing Quinn to triumphantly grin.

Logan was clueless. "What was what?" he asked, concerned.

Kirsten rubbed her shoulder meaningfully. "Something just hit me!" But before he could say another word, she stood up and said, "Well, I should get going. I guess I'll just… see you around, Logan…" Kirsten frequently glanced behind her as she walked on, probably thinking that something _else _was bound to attack her.

Putting two and two together, Logan slumped against the back of the bench and knowingly asked, "Quinn?"

It wasn't long before the brunette sheepishly stepped out from behind the oak. "Hey there, Logan…" She took a seat next to him, thankfully replacing Kirsten.

"You didn't have to do that," said Logan, thinking she was absolutely adorable for doing so anyway.

"Well it's all _her_ fault!" Quinn defended, reproachful. "She was basically asking for it, the trollop!"

Logan cocked his head, smiling at her. "Or maybe you were just jealous?"

Quinn reluctantly met his gaze. "Okay, perhaps I was a wee bit envious, but that doesn't mean—"

He broke off her explanation with a sudden kiss. It was surprisingly sweet and Quinn took note that he tasted like blueberry-flavored Blix. She longed to run her hands through his soft, dirty blonde hair, but something clicked inside her mind and she abruptly pulled away.

"Logan!" Quinn hissed. "We're out in public! Anyone could've seen that!" She furtively glanced around, searching for any person or persons who might have spotted them. "You _know_ we need to be more careful. We slipped up twice last week!"

"So are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" Logan asked, pouting.

Quinn rolled her eyes, still feeling him on her lips. "Oh, you're impossible!" However, she soon caught sight of two familiar figures that were quickly approaching. "It's James and Michael!"

Logan straightened himself up almost immediately, spotting them as well. "Uh, quick! Act natural!"

She obliged, jumping up from her seat. "Jerk!" Quinn screeched at full volume.

"Science nerd!" Logan spitefully retorted, standing up as well.

"Man," Michael said when he reached the two, "don't you guys_ ever_ get along?"

"It would seem unlikely," James commented, glancing between the both of them.

"Yeah, well," Quinn said evasively, brushing past them. "I've gotta go!"

When she felt she had reached a safe distance, Quinn turned her head and looked back at them. Logan quickly caught her eye and gave a slight smile before he began to chat it up with his roommates.

"Ready to play some b-ball?" he asked, still watching Quinn's retreating figure. "You guys _were_ late!"

"Yeah, yeah," Michael and James said, pushing Logan in the opposite direction.

_Phew!_ Logan thought, idly dribbling the basketball. _Close call… but that kiss was SO worth it!_

* * *

**The OTHER Author's Note: **_Didja like it...? If so, review. If not, do it anyway and tell me why! Well, that's my update and please don't expect another one before Sunday. I've had a busy week and my head is about to explode... Anyway, onto a different subject matter: I noticed that all of my chapters in this story so far involve Logan and Quinn kissing in some way, shape, or form. I hope that's not too repetitive and unoriginal to you guys. But, come on! When you're writing them, they're just itching to make out! Know what I mean? XD  
_

_-Sin_


	4. Stiff Competition

**Author's Note:** _Aha! I've actually updated before Sunday! Well, one day before, but still, it's a miracle I'm tellin' yah. I never thought I'd be able to churn out this next part as fast, but it was just plain fun so I kept on going... SO, in case you guys haven't been keeping up, this little snippet of Quogan-ness takes place in between "Dinner for Two Many" and "Coffee Cart Ban." Hope it's awesome enough to deserve some prettyful reviews..._

* * *

**STIFF COMPETITION**

The Californian sun beat down on the pair, the heat almost sizzling the concrete of the basketball court. It couldn't have been less than one hundred degrees out, but the two of them could barely feel it; for they had much more important things on their minds.

Currently, she was standing right in front of him, guarding the orange sphere with her right side and carefully dribbling it every now and again. There was a scheming glint in her eye as she faked left and charged in the opposite direction when he fell for her false action. With a surprising amount of grace, she followed through with her lay-up and successfully scored two points.

"I'm catching up," Quinn teased, smiling happily. "Nervous?"

Logan gave a grin in return, retrieving the ball with ease. "I don't think so, babe. It's pretty hard to catch up once you've gotten behind, which you are by…three points." He strode to join her, noticing that the shade was far more plentiful where she stood. "Besides, aren't you distracted by my total hotness?"

Quinn shook her head disdainfully. "You're so full of it!" But she leaned in to kiss him nonetheless, giggling as she did so. This however, turned out to be a mistake because not long after their lips had touched had the basketball left Logan's hand and traveled upwards, a swishing noise made as it fell through the net.

Logan smiled, interrupting the close contact. "Five," he whispered, going in for another kiss.

Under normal circumstances, Quinn would've dodged him and indignantly said, "You cheated!", but she truly couldn't resist the enticing charms of Logan Reese. So instead, she accepted his kiss without protest, knowing that she would get him back sooner or later.

Just as it began to deepen though, Quinn pulled away from him, their mingling sweat making this action difficult. "Ugh, it's too hot for this," she complained, pushing the sparse, brown hairs away from her forehead. "You couldn't have picked _the beach_ as a place to meet today?"

"Oh, come on," Logan replied, attempting to reason with her. "You know that in this weather, _everyone's_ bound to be at the beach. Or at least the swimming pool." He bent over and seized the basketball for a second time, spinning it within his hands.

She sighed, unable to deny his logic. "I suppose you're right…" Quinn tenderly directed her gaze up at the cloudless sky. "Well, we've already started. We might as well finish."

"Right," he agreed, taking an offensive stance and attempting to move past her.

But Quinn swiftly put a stop to this by forcefully taking the ball from his hands. Before Logan could angrily object, she explained in a mater-of-fact tone, "I meant the kissing."

Logan slowly raised his eyebrows and cheekily replied, "Well, if you insist…" He began to advance towards her and just as the distance between them was almost nonexistent, Quinn hurriedly stepped backwards and shot herself a three-pointer, her feet slightly lifting off the ground.

As she had intended, the ball smoothly left her hands and arced straight for the basket, but Quinn's concentration was unwavering until it had effectively crashed through the net. Finally witnessing Logan's stunned expression, she shrugged nonchalantly, a wide grin spread across her features "Actually, no. I did mean the game."

He narrowed his eyes, trying to achieve the very _essence_ of determination. "Oh it's on, Pensky. It's on."

Quinn welcomed his challenge with confidence and sassily answered, "Bring it."

The next few minutes were nothing but a blur of utterly raw competitiveness. Their strengths and weaknesses were incredibly different, but the two of them played their absolute hardest and knew exactly what they were doing. Logan himself made an effort to use Quinn's signature fake-out, but she had picked up on it and immediately stolen the basketball. She, however, guarded him closely, knowing his tendency to make quick, sharp movements, but Quinn's watchful eye couldn't catch everything…

Soon enough, they had fallen into a kind of rhythm. Guard. Charge. Score. Rebound. Defend. Shoot. Block. It was an ongoing cycle and just as it seemed that it would never end, Logan signaled a time-out and breathlessly said, "The score's tied, 19-19. Next basket wins, kay?"

Quinn nodded, knowing that she couldn't do much else. Her lungs were practically burning from the effort she was putting forth, this being the most intense basketball experience of her life. Trying to keep her composure, Quinn forced her abundance of curls into yet another ponytail, the rough nature of the game causing them to repeatedly become unfastened.

And though this was the last thing he wanted to admit aloud, Logan was nearing the end of his line as well. The heat was starting to become less of a bother and more of a loathsome factor that continuously contributed to the already-thick layer of sweat that collected upon the neck of his sleeveless shirt.

"You ready for this?" Quinn asked, finding her ability to speak once more.

"I'm ready to win," Logan countered, reveling in the competition despite the fact that it was his own girlfriend. Through his squinted vision he closely examined her, amazed at how she had once been unable to play defense, offense, or even pull off half the tricks she knew now.

Strikingly impatient, Quinn stood before him, hands on hips and ready to finish this. "Your ball," she informed, tossing it to him.

Logan caught it with ease and began to dribble, the sound of the ball's contact with the court being the only noise heard. He beadily eyed the basket, devising a quick play for success. Currently, all he needed was a fast break and the game was his, but Quinn was certainly not going to let that happen without a struggle.

In fact, she remained low to the ground, a typical defensive position, ready to pounce at any sudden movement. She took note of his repeated glances at the goal behind her and decided that he would probably shoot right from his very standing point.

But she found her conclusion to be completely false as Logan unexpectedly moved forward, turning his back to her and attempting to shoot a two-pointer from his right side, letting the ball simply flow directly from his hands to the basket.

Much to his surprise as well as hers, Quinn desperately leapt upward, her hand taking hold of the ball before it could even touch the rim. As soon as she hit the ground, she reversed her position and quickly shot her own two-pointer.

Too stunned to do much more, Logan simply stood in place as he witnessed the orange sphere spectacularly rise and fall perfectly within the circular rim, officially ending the game.

For several seconds, there was only an anticlimactic silence as the two faced each other and steadfastly held their eye contact, wondering what was to happen next. Logan however, decided for the both of them as he stepped forward, passionately grabbing her waist and pulling them closer together, the sexual tension bursting at last.

_God, she is so _hot, Logan incoherently reflected, craving even more of her as he continuously ran his hands up and down her slender sides, loving how she felt against him.

Quinn shivered at his touch, her breath escaping in several small gasps. Generally, she wasn't one to rashly throw herself into a situation, but this kiss was like none other and she remained helpless to do anything to stop it. She was simply too far gone. So far gone in fact, that it wasn't until many moments later that Quinn noticed—

"Rain?" she unbelievably questioned, breaking their tight embrace and gazing upwards.

Breathing heavily and rather disoriented, Logan uttered a confused, "Huh?" and then followed her stare to the heavens, where it was no longer cloudless and sunny, but gray and storming.

Finally meeting each other's gazes once again, they both broke out into a chorus of blissful laughter. Water droplets pounded down on them harder and harder, but they could barely stand to look away from one another. Logan gave her a silly grin as he gently brushed the darkened and damp hair out of her eyes while Quinn lowered her linked arms from his neck down to his muscled arms.

Uncontrollably beaming at the sight of Logan's sopping wet mop of hair, she quietly voiced, "We should get back. The others are probably wondering…"

"Hey," he suggestively began, "the longer we stay out here, the longer we get to be _alone_ together."

"However true that may be," she said, almost unable to see through her glass lenses "we'll get sick! And I don't know about you, but I do not—"

Logan cut her off, briefly pressing his lips to hers. "All right," he contentedly said, breaking the kiss. "_Now_ we can go." He then quickly recovered their basketball, which had rolled underneath a nearby bench.

They slowly began their trek back to their dorm rooms (or someplace remotely dry, whichever came first), walking side by side and eventually lacing fingers. The rainstorm had now been reduced to a slight sprinkling, but that did nothing to stop their squeaking shoes or their already-soaked clothes, for that matter.

Suddenly remembering back to twenty minutes before, Quinn happily announced, "I totally won that basketball game."

"You were lucky," Logan quickly responded, trying to defend his pride.

"Oh, really?" Quinn asked, skeptically. "Same time next week?"

Logan paused, the events of the previous few hours racing through his mind. Flashing Quinn a devilish smile, he said, "Most definitely."

* * *

**The OTHER Author's Note: **_Well, there you have it: the longest FTCRF entry yet... I figured that since both Logan and Quinn can be quite competitive, why not put 'em on a basketball court together? Quinn HAS improved considerably since that first episode... Plus, it definitely shows the hawter side of Quogan! :) Well, feel free to drop a few reviews and tell me how I'm doing or whatever. UNTIL NEXT TIME..._

_-Sin_


	5. Girlish Insecurity

**Author's Note: **_Gah, I'm so glad you guys liked that last chapter! I was grinning uncontrollably as I read your many reviews. You guys are teh shite. :) Ha ha, I love you all! Moving on, I now present for your reading pleasure, the (second) shortest entry of FTCRF, which takes place in between "Coffee Cart Ban" and "Rollercoaster." Yesh, it's short. But hopefully sweet...? Lol. Just read it._

* * *

**GIRLISH INSECURITY**

Feeling rather resentful, Logan sipped his grandiose javachino through a thin, red straw. _Four hundred bucks!_ he thought unbelievably. _That kid made me pay FOUR HUNDRED DOLLARS for my coffee! What a jerk!_ Still considerably upset, Logan continued to mentally grumble as he wandered throughout the campus, having no particular place to be, or rather no particular place he _wanted_ to be.

However, a vibration in his back pocket disrupted Logan from his thoughts and caused a slight distraction as he grabbed a hold of his phone and noticed a newly arrived text message. _It's from Quinn,_ he saw, pressing the appropriate buttons to read it.

"_Meet me in 101. Lola & Zoey are gone! ;)_"

A smile spread across his face for the first time that afternoon and he began to head directly to the girls' dorm building, handling his coffee cup with care. _Oh, crap,_ Logan suddenly thought. _What if she brings up the coffee incident?_

He was referring to just a few days earlier when he had obnoxiously rejected Quinn from a free coffee and told Dean Rivers about the girls' own coffee business. _I don't _think_ she's angry…_ he thought, doubting himself immediately.

As he approached room 101, Logan ran possible apologies through his head. _Quinn, let's just forget about the coffee thing. It's all good, right? _He shook his head. _LAME!_ _Quinn… we shouldn't let coffee ruin the relationship we've got. It's much too—_ Logan slapped his forehead. _What's WRONG with me?_ he silently questioned, irritated at his inability to speak.

Just as he raised his fist to knock on the door, it swiftly opened to reveal his brunette beauty, grinning from ear to ear. She stuck her head outside of the doorway, searching for onlookers and when finding none, forcefully pulled Logan inside.

"Hey," Quinn said, brown eyes sparkling behind her black frames. "What's up?" She momentarily turned her back, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Hi," Logan nervously replied, on edge. "Uh, nothing much, you know." He averted eye contact and determinately stared at a fixed point behind Quinn. _Yep, that door is definitely purple... Oh, God. I'm so lame._

"Something wrong?" she asked uncertainly, tilting her head and attempting to look him in the eyes.

"Uh…" Logan hesitated, quickly turning to set down his coffee on a nearby table.

"Well, whatever it is," Quinn mischievously began, "I bet I can make it disappear." She gave another smile and snaked her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.

Being the type of guy that he was, Logan was more than happy to oblige, but his mind still troubled him, nagging at the corners and stirring up self-doubt. _There's no way she's _this_ cool with me. Something's up…_ He was just about to break the kiss, but Quinn beat him to it and looked quite upset while doing so.

"Logan!" she said, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "What's going on with you? You seem… distracted." Quinn took his arm in her hand and forced Logan to take a seat on the girls' couch. "Tell me what's up," she said, her voice a bit softer.

He braced himself, knowing that this could end badly. "Okay," he began, determined to follow through. "Quinn. I know you're probably still angry with me about the whole coffee thing and let me just say that I am_ sorry_! I didn't mean to sell you out to Dean Rivers. It was just, I dunno, a weak moment! I'm weak, I'm sorry!"

Her expression was a bit unreadable at first, but it slowly transitioned to a slight surprise. Before Logan could nervously analyze her reaction, Quinn began to laugh. And this was no dainty giggle. Oh no; this was an all-out, riotous, snort-filled laughter. She doubled over, brown curls shielding her reddening face.

"What?" he questioned, perplexed at her strange behavior. "Why are you laughing? You don't wanna break up, do you?" His mind began to race at the prospect. _No, she doesn't wanna do that. She can't! She—_

But Quinn was practically gasping for air as she straightened herself up and took a few moments to catch her breath "Oh, Logan! Is_ that _all?" Her speech was still a bit broken, but she was understandable nevertheless. "You're so ridiculous!"

_Does ridiculous mean a good thing here?_ he confusingly thought. "What do you mean?" he chose to ask, perpetually in the dark.

And then she spoke the words that he so desperately wanted to hear: "I'm not mad about the coffee cart thing." Her face was friendly and smiling, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Almost untrusting of his ears, Logan incoherently stuttered before he was finally able to tumble out with, "You're not?"

"No!" she said, flashing a grin. "Well, I was at first, but then I researched arguments between couples and numerous specialists have said that quarrelling and rivalry between two persons are actually _good_ for the relationship! Isn't that great?"

His brain seemingly pulsated at the sudden release of stress, the change of events rendering him almost speechless. "Well…uh…"

A trilling ringtone sounded from Quinn's phone. "Oh," she said with an air of sudden remembrance as she moved to shut off the alarm. "I've got to get to class. See you later, kay?" She rose and quickly located her backpack, promptly slinging it over a shoulder.

And before Logan could even stand, let alone utter a single other word, she leaned over the glass table and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Bye, babe!" Quinn cheerily said, as she turned and let herself out, shutting the door as well.

"I feel stupid," Logan said to the empty room. Trying to make sense of the situation, he slowly ran the previous events through his head and came up with a rather startling conclusion: "Oh, my God! I've been acting like a GIRL!"

Logan quickly grabbed his coffee and shot out of the room, feeling the desperate need to play basketball, lift weights; anything to make him feel manly again.

* * *

**The OTHER Author's Note: **_So...yeah! How'd you like it? Personally, I enjoy making Logan squirm and I figured that this was a pretty realistic way in which to do so. C'mon, Logan Reese feeling sorry, admitting he was weak, actually CARING about Quinn? Yesh, I must say he's changed for the better. :) Well, review, review, review! And yes, that _does_ mean review three different times. Lol.  
_

_-Sin_

_PS: I apologize for the delay in updating this ficcie! My internet got completely wonky on Monday and I couldn't get online for the rest of the day. It made me very sad... And it didn't help that this update was originally VERY short. If you didn't happen to notice (which would be a good thing), I actually did post up the original version a couple of hours ago, but I just felt that it was a bunch of ickiness and that you guys deserved better. So I took it down and rewrote it, spiffing it up here and there. Sorry, guys! The next one will be longer AND posted up faster!_


	6. Ear Drama

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys. What's shakin'? Hm. Well, thanks a bunch for all the new reviews I got. I appreciate all of your feedback tremendously! So, yeah. Here's the newest entry and to be honest, it's not my absolute favorite. And it's damn SHORT. Grr! I know I promised a longer update, but I suck and I don't keep promises. :( Well, hopefully you guys will like it enough and leave some pretty reviews? (sigh) Okay, so this next part is actually a deleted scene from "Rollercoaster." Just because. ...Kay?  
_

* * *

It was several minutes after lunch break at Pacific Coast Academy and the two teenagers had both agreed, via text message, to secretly meet each other. After all, they both knew that the fifteen minutes between lunch break and study hall was their only 'alone time' on Thursdays. However, this needed to be done without arousing too much suspicion because God forbid their friends _ever_ found out that Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky were dating.

Lounging on the boys' dorm room couch, she fretfully examined Logan's earlobe, noticing the deep teeth marks. Emitting a noise of disbelief, Quinn exclaimed, "She bit your _ear_?!"

"Yes!" he replied, wincing slightly at her touch. "And it bled!"

Smiling slightly, Quinn said, "Oh, Logan…"

"She wouldn't even let go until about 30 seconds later!" he complained. "There was like, NO reason to bite me!"

"Lola's crazy," she loftily supplied, settling down on the arm of the couch.

"Well, I… I…" Logan stuttered, trying to find a satisfactory word. "I have ear drama!"

"You mean ear _trauma_?" Quinn amusingly corrected, another smile upon her face.

"Well, whatever," Logan replied, shrugging off his mistake. "I just can't believe that she _bit _me!"

"I quite agree," she said, flipping her waved hair over a shoulder. "No one bites my boyfriend's ear but ME!"

Logan gave her a confused gaze.

"Oh, I'd be gentle," Quinn reassured. "So, anyway—what?" She broke off at his expression.

Smirking, Logan leaned against the back of the couch, stretching his arms out. "Would you really?"

"Really…what?" she asked, blinking.

"Be gentle," he answered. "Care to demonstrate, Pensky?"

Catching on, Quinn raised a snarky eyebrow. "Now is that what you really want, a demonstration?"

Logan had an irresistibly devious twinkle in his eye as he cocked his head, motioning for her to come closer. Quinn happily obliged, a grin spreading across her features. Their lips met, causing both minds to immediately ease. Logan was no longer concerned about the possibility of his two roommates walking in on them, and Quinn blissfully disregarded the rather important English paper due first thing tomorrow morning. The two were only focused on each other and almost nothing could tear them apart.

Quinn began to leave a trail of soft kisses across Logan's right cheek, eventually reaching his uninjured ear. Feeling the heat rise, she playfully nipped at his earlobe, laughing breathlessly at his surprised reaction. But after a brief recovery, Logan recaptured her lips and continued to gently cradle her face in his hands.

After a few minutes of the like, the couple broke apart, slightly out of breath but still rather content.

"Well," Logan shakily began, still surprised that Quinn could be so forward. "That was nice."

"Hmm," she agreed, twisting one of his bronzed curls. "Gentle enough for yah?"

"Most definitely," Logan said, eyeing his girlfriend with happiness. "…Wanna do it again?"

"Yes!" Quinn agreed enthusiastically, leaning in for yet another kiss.

However, their moment was soon interrupted as the door began to swing open without warning. Quinn caught sight of this movement out of the corner of her eye and hastily pushed herself backwards into the computer chair.

"Wha—?" Logan began, still in a bit of a daze, but the sight of James in their doorway was enough to get his butt off the couch and say, "Hey! Man! What're you doing here?" He shot a look at Quinn, who was trying to look as innocent as possible while also trying to smooth down her recently mussed hair.

James eyed them strangely. "I… forgot to get my Psychology textbook." At that, he strode over to his bed and swiftly acquired the solitary book that was lying on his mattress. "What're _you_ guys doing here?"

While Logan brainlessly stammered, Quinn spoke up. "Um, I was helping him with the computer! It was broken."

"Broken?" James echoed skeptically, looking past her shoulder to see that the computer appeared to be running just fine.

"Yes, broken!" Quinn shrilly replied.

"Well…is it okay now?" James questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Yup, now that I fixed it," Quinn said, rising from her seat. "Seriously, Logan shouldn't be allowed to handle a computer."

Logan sent a death glare her way, but secretly smiled inside, knowing that this was all an act.

"Well, this little meeting was nice and all, but I guess I'll just see you guys later!" Quinn bent down to retrieve her backpack and flounced out of the room. "Oh, and you're welcome, Reese!" she called over her shoulder.

For James' sake, Logan sent an immature face after her and said, "So…computer's all good now…"

Nodding slowly, James proceeded to leave as well, but not before saying, "Sometimes you are just too weird for me…" He reversed and headed left from their dorm room, no doubt on his way to class.

Logan sighed, relieved. He took a few steps out of the doorway, making sure that James was far enough down the hallway before turning to his right and saying, "Okay, he's gone."

Smiling at his ability to predict her every move, Quinn stepped out from behind the corner and allowed Logan to take her hand, pulling her back inside. He then moved to close the door, locking it with a resolute click.

It remained that way for quite some time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_All right, just be honest: Who else was laughing their butt off when Lola was chomping on Logan's ear? Personally, I found it hilarious! It was also pretty funny when she chucked his burger over the balcony and into a fountain. I just couldn't stop LAUGHING. Hm, too bad the rest of the episode sucked. :) Okay, so I don't wanna make any more promises about the next part (which is the last BTW) because I'll probably disappoint you guys. Once again, apologies about all of that, but my week has just been majorly sucking. And dang it! My weekend's gonna be pretty crappy, too. Well, 'nough of my pointless complaining/wallowing. Please leave a review, if you would be so kind. _

_-Sin_


	7. Love Declarations, Take Two

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so here I am, once again, to grovel at the feet of you numerous reviewers and plead for your forgiving apologies. Gawd, I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! I never meant to put off this chapter for so long. But, alas! 'Tis here for your reading pleasure (or displeasure)! Right, so I wanted to thank you guys for being so patient and leaving a staggering amount of reviews for the last chapter. Yay. :) Kay, so anyway, this is the last installment of "From the Cutting From Floor..." and it's obviously a continuation of what could happen after "Chasing Zoey." Excuse the title, though. I just like the phrase and I'm not awesome enough to come up with more sufficient titles..._

* * *

**LOVE DECLARATIONS, TAKE TWO  
**

Pacific Coast Academy's junior prom had stopped celebrating at around eleven-thirty, its several attendants leaving with an air of blissful happiness and an urging need to discuss every single detail with each other. Girls grouped themselves out in the parking lot, relentlessly complimenting each other on their 'fabulous dresses,' while their dates griped and moaned in a different circle that was much farther away.

However Zoey, Lola, and Quinn chose to ignore the post-prom discussions and headed straight to their dorm, Lola and Quinn practically begging to change out of their dressy attire. They had compromised with the boys and specifically told them to meet in the girls' lounge in no less than twenty minutes.

"Ah, I like pajamas," Lola said, happily sighing as she pulled them out of her dresser drawer. "Here, unzip me!" She promptly reversed and allowed Zoey to do so, stepping out of her dress with ease.

"Me next!" Quinn whined, struggling with the clasp of her own dress. "Oh, why won't you just cooperate and stop being stuck?" she exasperatingly asked, trying to reach the cursed mechanism.

"Oh, here!" Zoey said, slightly giggling as she crossed the room and easily undid the zipper. Shaking her head at the brunette, she reached for a Blix atop the dresser and uncapped the drink.

"So, how _awesome_ was this night?" Lola excitingly asked, already clad in a PCA tank top and her favorite pair of short shorts. She now held a large, purple brush and was attempting to straighten out the several tangles that were the result of numerous hours on the dance floor.

"I'd have to say amazingly so," Quinn answered, grabbing her own change of clothes, including a T-shirt and rather comfortable pajama bottoms. "What with Chase being back and Zoey finally _dating_ him!" She shot a grin to her roommate, knowing that Chase's return was exactly what Zoey needed.

"Ah, hush," the blonde modestly said, perching on the edge of her mattress. "Just because you guys knew it was gonna happen about two years before it actually did, doesn't mean you get to constantly throw it in my face!"

"Yeah, right!" Lola disbelievingly exclaimed, placing herself before Zoey. "I think that we should be allowed to, seeing as you almost never believed us!" She crossed her arms as a playful grin began to spread out across her face. "Don't you think so, Quinn?"

Quinn, who had dressed herself at last, joined Lola in her relentless urging. "I agree. We should totally be allowed bragging rights." She impatiently brushed her hair aside and adjusted her glasses, practically giddy at the entire situation.

"Okay, okay," Zoey said, finally surrendering. "You guys are too much." She gave a light laugh as the room lapsed into silence and watched Lola and Quinn as they busied themselves around the dorm room. However, something finally clicked in her brain and she suddenly remembered—"Hey, what happened to Dustin? Wasn't he your date?"

Standing directly in front of the mirror, Quinn thoughtfully said, "Oh, yeah…" and tried to remember the boy's exact exit. "He must've taken off." Her mind traveled back to several hours before, at the start of the prom. There had been awkward dances, several bouts of unconsciousness, odd aquatic animal noises, severely annoying card games, a love confession that eventually lead to… "That's it!" Quinn triumphantly exclaimed, the moisturizing lotion dropping from her hands.

Lola, who had been deeply involved in removing the night's make-up with a tissue, rose from the couch with a startled expression. "What? What's it? Oh, my God. You didn't leave some freaky Quinnvention around that's gonna explode within the next three seconds, did you?" She scrambled up to her top bunk and began to obsessively rummage through the pile of blankets and pillows.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Quinn slightly twisted her head to look back at Lola and say, "…No… I don't _think_ so at least… But anyway! I was talking about Dustin. He left the prom after Logan and I kissed!" Quinn informed, excited that she had been able to remember and also reminiscing about the aforementioned kiss she and Logan had shared _after_ their love confessions.

But the sudden quiet of the room was enough to make the smile slide right off of her face. Zoey, who had been propped up against several pillows, leaned forward, her mouth in the shape of a small 'o.' On the other side of the room, Lola sat completely still, abandoning her search for an explosive device in her bed. Now, she only stared at Zoey, her eyes flickering to Quinn every now and again, wanting assurance that this was a joke.

Utterly confused and looking between the two shocked expressions, Quinn slowly asked, "What?"

--

Chase Matthews, Logan Reese, and Vince Blake had comfortably settled themselves upon the purple couches of the girls' lounge, two tuxedo jackets draped over the backs of the furniture. Small groups of excitedly chatty people passed them every few minutes or so, but for the most part the three boys were alone.

"So anyway," Vince continued, a slight smile on his face, "I told Logan and Michael that I was a different person and we shook hands and everything. But when I sat back down? The mustard came pouring down on them! Oh, and croutons came blasting out of this cannon! Priceless, right?"

As Chase gave a very hearty laugh, his brown bush of a hair bobbing with him, Logan rolled his eyes from his slumped position, arms tightly crossed. "Yeah, well. If we hadn't set that up all by our smart selves, you wouldn't be laughing right now, would you Vince?"

"Ooh, hostility," Vince stated, wagging a finger in Logan's direction. "That's not very appropriate. I thought we were all friends here… right?" He gave a tentative glance to Chase, knowing that the last time they had seen each other, Chase was doing so though a bruised eye and several cuts upon his face.

Thankfully though, Chase nodded and said with a grin, "We're good, man. I mean, if this loser," he paused to smack Logan upside the head, "can trust you. I guess I can, too."

Logan indignantly rubbed the tender spot on his head, and glanced at his watch. "Ugh, where _are_ those girls?" He straightened his posture and craned his neck in order to see the hallway. "Didn't they say twenty minutes?" Becoming more and more impatient, he lifted himself from his seat and strode over to the Blix machine, preparing himself a drink.

"Eh, you know girls," Vince sad, shrugging his shoulders. "They take forever to do anything, even if it's just changing their clothes. But hey, where's Michael? Wasn't he supposed to come back with us?"

"Oh. No," Chase answered. "He's walking Lisa back to her dorm so she could change, too. They'll be here soon though. And Logan, why don't you just leave? It's not like you're waiting for someone. You could go to bed."

"Uh, hello?" Logan said with an air of obviousness. "I _am_ waiting for someone." He took a seat at the counter, slightly revolving in the cushioned stool as he took a sip from the straw. But at two boys' puzzled expressions, Logan sighed and said, "Where've you guys been this whole night? I'm waiting for Quinn, duh."

Under the impression that his ears were deceiving him, Chase spoke first, stuttering as he questioned, "Quinn? You wanna see Quinn? Why?"

"Yeah," Vince chipped in, "You guys hate each other! Well, from what I've seen anyway."

"Okay, there's no way that you're _this_ slow," Logan said, his eyebrows raised. "That was an act! All of it! We were going out the entire time. We still are! Did you understand that, hm? Want me to spell it out for you?" He was standing now, his drink abandoned. Looking between the two boys, Logan was agitated even further as Chase and Vince burst into a loud chorus of laughter. "It's not funny!" he shouted at them, feeling exasperated.

"What's not funny?"

Michael and Lisa had finally entered the scene through the front doors, standing closely together as Michael kept one arm wrapped around Lisa's waist and the other grasping his jacket. Judging by the looks on their faces though, they were quite confused at the display before them.

Gasping for breath, Chase managed to put out, "Logan… said that he was, that he was…"

"Going out with Quinn!" Vince finished, attempting to compose himself before the present company, but he did not succeed seeing as Michael began to join in with their laughter, flopping down on the couch beside them.

"Well…aren't they?" Lisa asked, trying to be heard over the three boys. At the abrupt silence, she smiled reassuringly at Logan from across the room. "Don't worry. I think it's sweet that you told Quinn you loved her."

"WHAT?!" Michael exclaimed, scrambling up from his seat almost immediately. "You… you mean that you believe him?" At Lisa's unchanging face, he continued with, "But, but that can't be true! You never told Quinn you loved her."

"Yeah?" Logan asked, severely annoyed. "Well, how come Lisa seems to think so? Ask anyone. I did it at the prom, you morons!" Still receiving blank stares, he gave a groan of frustration. "Just come on! I'll prove it to you!" Turning his back on them all, Logan charged down the hallway before him, knowing that his friends would soon follow.

--

Pressing two different fingers on both sides of her temples, Quinn aided to her growing headache as she paced the room, impatiently waiting for her roommates to respond. "Well?" she asked, pressingly. "Do you have anything to say here?"

"Yeah," Zoey said at last. "Can you explain it to me again?"

Quinn sighed, collapsing onto the nearest bed. "What's there to explain? I've already told you everything! Logan and I started dating the day after Mark broke up with me. We've _been_ dating since then! What else could you possibly want to know?"

"Oh, I dunno," Lola replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe about the part where you gave up your body to aliens and that _they're_ the ones controlling you now? Because seriously, that's the only probable reason as to why you'd actually—," she paused for a quick shudder, "—go out with Logan Reese!"

"Yeah," Zoey added in. "Are you sure it's the same Logan we all know and hate? Because if it is, there's almost no way that you can actually like him! He's completely…different from you! How can you like him?" Her hands were gesturing around wildly to emphasize her point.

"Look, you guys," Quinn began, desperately wanting them to understand. "I know Logan can be a real pain sometimes…but I like him. He makes me feel really good, and he's _different._ Why can't you just trust my judgment?"

Zoey and Lola exchanged guilty glances, but before either of them could utter an apology, an angry, pounding knock sounded at the door and it was accompanied by several voices, all blending together and sounding a bit chaotic.

Throwing a confused look over her shoulder, Quinn stood up from the bed and cautiously opened the purple door, expecting there to be some sort of emergency. Instead, there stood a rather disheveled Logan, looking quite irritated. However, at the sight of Quinn, he immediately brightened.

"Quinn!" he said, taking hold of both of her arms. "We're dating, right?"

Surprised at Logan's sudden arrival, not to mention his off-putting question, Quinn could only stare at him for several seconds. Just as she began to realize that she needed to respond, Quinn leaned to her left and noticed that there were a number of people standing in the hall behind Logan, all hanging onto her impending answer.

"Logan, what is this all about?" she slowly asked, still peering over his shoulder.

"Ha! I told you!" Michael's voice triumphantly rang out. "They're not dating!" He pushed himself forward and forced Logan to move aside for a space in the doorway. "Oh, hey girls!" He gave a casual wave to Zoey and Lola, who were sitting on the couch and now looking more confused than ever.

"Hold on a second!" Zoey said, wanting to get the bottom of all of this. "I thought you _were_ dating!" She now stood next to Quinn and was caught off guard to see Chase, Vince, and Lisa accompanying Michael in the hallway.

Quinn gave a frustrated groan, almost ready to use her latest Quinnvention to zap her friends into the next century. "We are!" She irritably turned her attention to the boy before her. "Logan, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

Matching her irritation, Logan stated, "Our friends don't believe that we're dating! Please tell them so we can go make out somewhere else. You know, somewhere that we won't be bothered by stupid people!" He glared over his shoulder and ignored the sputtering protests from Zoey and Lola.

"Ew!" Lola indignantly cried. "That is so disgusting! You are _not_ making out with Quinn! Oh, that's just gross!" She continued to make grotesque faces at the mere thought of the two doing so.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Lola's immature act. "Why doesn't anyone seem to know that you're _my_ boyfriend and I'm _your_ girlfriend? We confessed to the entire school at the prom! Where were _you_ guys?"

"Excuse me!" Lola interrupted, having gotten the image of Logan and Quinn kissing out of her mind. "I was trampling through the woods, trying to follow a group of nerds after our psycho cab driver threw his keys into the wilderness!"

"And I was tending to my bleeding boyfriend that fell from the rooftop of a building onto solid concrete," Zoey added, filling in her alibi. "Remember? We probably didn't arrive until after you guys," she paused, an odd look on her face, "confessed or whatever."

"Yeah, um, we were kind of involved with that," Chase spoke, gesturing to himself, as well as Vince. "So, was that why you guys were dancing together, like all night?"

"Kind of!" Logan said, rounding on him. "Why else would we dance to _every single_ song together_?_ Because we can't stand the sight of each other? God, even _I'm_ not that dumb!" He crossed his arms, wrinkling his dress shirt even further.

"He has a point," Quinn said, siding with Logan. "Honestly, what were you guys thinking? That throughout this entire semester of arguments and insults, we suddenly resolved our differences and were dancing, slow dancing included, as _friends?"_

"Quinn, Logan, if it's any consolation," Lisa put in, making herself heard from behind the crowd, "I was there when you guys said you loved each other. Like I told Logan earlier, it was really sweet." She smiled at the couple despite the rising confusion surrounding them.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lola outburst, waving her arms to disrupt the wave of oncoming conversation. "There was a declaration of love involving you two?" Logan and Quinn did not answer her, exasperatingly wondering why their friends didn't seem to be accepting their several explanations. "Oh, my God! No way! No way that that happened!" Lola began to pace the length of the room, muttering to herself: "The world is ending as we know it. I'll never get my Oscar now…"

Trying to use her knack for sensibility, Zoey calmly suggested, "Okay, okay. Let's start from the beginning. Now, _when_ did that happen? The declaration of love thingy?"

"At the prom!" Quinn and Logan simultaneously shouted, almost wanting to walk out on these ignorantly oblivious people.

"All right. That's it!" Lola forcefully said, pressing her hands against Logan and Michael and pushing them out of the dorm room against their will. "Quinn? Zoey? Meeting, pronto!" With that, she slammed the door in the faces of their friends. "Logan loves you?!"

"For the love of Einstein, please help me," Quinn pleaded, speaking to no one in particular. Giving another sigh, she resorted to massaging her sore temples once again.

"Yes, you freakish girls!" sounded Logan's muffled voice through the door. "I love her! Happy now?" He began to repeatedly beat on the door. "Open up, would yah?!" A chorus of loud agreements met his request, obviously the work of Michael, Lisa, Chase, and Vince.

Rather offended, Zoey took deliberate steps to the door and hastily opened it, thankfully avoiding Logan's oncoming fist. "This doesn't concern you!" she shouted, shutting the door in his angry face.

Quinn was shocked at the display before her, wondering when her life took a turn for insanity. "Are you completely out of your mind?" she frantically questioned. "Of course it concerns him! Besides, I think you may have injured his nose."

"She did!" Logan resentfully shouted, not only sounding muffled, but also nasally. "Thanks a lot, Brooks!" He still continued to pound on the door. "I'm not going anywhere until you open this door!"

"See?" Quinn knowingly pointed out, her tone reproachful. "You hurt him!" She moved to open the door once again, but found herself intercepted by Lola's rather plentiful strength.

"No you don't!" she said, seizing Quinn by the arm and yanking her in the other direction. "Not until you explain why Logan said he loves you!" She expectantly waited for her answer, but instead—

"Maybe because I do!" Logan blatantly replied, causing a sudden uproar of noise from the rest of their shut out friends. "Ever think of that? Jeez, what does it take to get through to your thick heads?"

Almost intolerant of his outbursts, Lola took her own turn to open the door and say, "Would you hush? We're trying to find out why Quinn likes you so much!" And once again, before Logan could utter another word, she closed the door and rounded on her.

"So, why _do_ you like him so much?" Zoey quietly asked, attempting to steer the conversation in a serious direction.

Untangling herself from Lola's grasp, Quinn threw her arms up into the air. "Didn't we already go over this? I told you that I like him because I do. It's as simple as that. In fact, it's so simple that I could easily say I_ love_ him, which I did! And I'll say it again! I love Logan Reese! Love him. Seriously. Is that enough for you?"

Zoey and Lola gave Quinn a very thorough look-over, knowing that she wouldn't be so passionate about something that wasn't true, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

Quinn defiantly stood before them, basking in the sudden quiet and noticing that everyone on the opposite side of the door had become rather silent as well. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to open the door that you guys keep rudely slamming in my boyfriend's face." She marched over to the door and did just that, revealing the smiling face of none other than Logan Reese.

"You know," he softly began, all previous traces of anger gone, "it felt really good when you said it the first time, but now that you said it again…" He broke off, and settled for just looking Quinn in the eyes.

She let out a timid laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck and to the monumental shock of their friends, she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. And after it became obvious that the two were not breaking apart anytime soon, Lola spoke up, "Okay, that's enough evidence for me. I'm leaving."

"Yeah, me too. You guys wanna grab a late dinner?" Zoey strode over to the doorway and tried to avoid staring at Logan and Quinn's public display of affection. Instead, she found Chase and gave him a slight smile as if to say, _Could this night get any crazier?_

"Sounds good," Vince said, happily linking arms with Lola.

The rest of the gang began to follow suit with the exception of Michael, who remained standing outside the doorway of the dorm room, staring at the blissfully oblivious couple. "So… does this mean you weren't kidding that one time? Guys? Come on! Answer me! Hey—!"

Lisa had cut him off and pulled him backwards by the arm. "Would you leave them alone?"

"Well, I just wanted to know…" Michael reproachfully explained, following his girlfriend down the hall. Giving one last glance to Logan and Quinn, who were _still_ attached by the mouth, he unbelievingly thought, _My goodness! Do those two ever need air?_

* * *

**The OTHER Author's Note: **_So...tada? (cough) Well, it's the end of my second ficcie poo on this site and I'm pretty darn proud of myself! But you guys are continuously awesome, reviewing and giving me some really good feedback. All of you are a big part of my determination to keep writing. :) Thanks a bunch! Okay, so it's time to live up to your legacy and review some more! And while you're at it, tell me what your favorite chapter was and why, 'cause I wanna know. :) Or just drop by my profile page and vote on the poll I'm about to make... Hopefully, I'll have another story up and running, but NO PROMISES. My summer break just started. Lol. I feel the need to be extremely lazy and not think about my upcoming academic year. XD_

_See you guys around!_

_-Sin_


End file.
